1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved article of footwear having an improved shock absorbing sole that is especially advantageous to joggers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional footwear used by joggers and others is comprised of a relatively thin, soft upper and a resilient sole. The bottom of the footwear typically may comprise several layers of resilient material designed to provide a cushioning effect for the wearer which is desirable for those who use the footwear for jogging purposes. Typically the tread surface, which may be of a rubbery material and molded with a traction design, is bonded to a relatively light inner cushioning layer which may be of a foamed plastic or elastomeric material. While such types of footwear are in common use and do provide a sufficient measure of cushioning action for most runners, it has been found that conventional jogging shoes are inadequate for many potential runners, especially those affected with various types of persistent foot problems. While it is possible to increase the cushioning action of a shoe, sneaker or the like by providing thicker and softer soles and insoles, the resulting footwear becomes rather large and heavy as well as awkward to wear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved article of footwear having improved cushioning characteristics and a relatively low profile.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article of footwear providing greater shock absorbing characteristics then conventional footwear.